Forum:Bay Local Government
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In the Noble City Bay Area, the local government is the executive body that can change and alter the local policies concerning: community; family; culture; education; local businesses; public services; property transactions; and the naming, maintenance and regulation of local building projects, public places and roads. They meet in Noble City Hall in Downtown, Noble City which houses various offices of the Bay Local Government, local Mayor and local committees. The committee and council meetings are open to the public however speaking priority is given to the councillors. The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia, Lovian Unionist Syndicate and Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) currently hold 2 seats each, other parties hold 4 seats between them. For all current sylvanian local council compositions, see this. A round of the local council starts when a proposal is adopted and set forth by one or more local councillors or is introduced by the Governor. The round is divided into a debate on the proposal, moving the proposal and voting on the proposal. During the debate councillors may propose amendments to the proposal, which the proposer may accept or refuse. The moving of the bill is done by the proposer of the proposal and after the proposal is moved it may not be altered. During the voting on the proposal councillors may vote on whether to approve the proposal. Should the proposal fail to be moved then it remains under debate until it is moved or expires. Local councillors have one vote each and may cast it in favour of the proposal or against it or not cast it at all, only cast votes are counted. If a proposal is accepted by the local council with a one-half majority the proposal must be carried out unless the Governor vetoes it within two weeks. In the case of a veto, a new round of voting begins and should the proposal be accepted with a two-thirds majority the proposal must be carried out and cannot be vetoed. A bill will expire if it hasn't been moved 28 days after being proposed. Voting lasts for 7 days. A meeting of a committee starts when an issue is raised by one or more local councillors or is raised by the Governor. The round is divided into a debate on the issue, moving the proposal and voting on the proposal. During the debate members may make proposals and suggest ideas or simply debate the issue, the chair will construct a proposal from what is discussed in the debate. The moving of the proposal is done by those that raised the issue and after the proposal is moved it may not be altered. During the voting on the proposal members may vote on whether to approve the proposal. Should the proposal fail to be moved then it remains under debate until it is moved or expires. Committee members have one vote each and may cast it in favour of the proposal or against it or not cast it at all, only cast votes are counted. If a proposal is accepted by the committee with a one-half majority the proposal must be carried out unless the Governor vetoes it within two weeks. In the case of a veto, a new round of voting begins and should the proposal be accepted with a two-thirds majority the proposal must be carried out and cannot be vetoed. A proposal will expire if it hasn't been moved 28 days after being proposed. Voting lasts for 7 days. Current position holders: *'Mayor:' *'Community and family committee chair:' *'Culture and education committee chair:' *'Enterprise and commerce committee chair:' *'Finance committee chair:' *'Planning and works committee chair:' *'Services committee chair:' Titling of Sections: *'###. Council:' - Council meetings *'###. Community and family:' - Community and family committee meetings *'###. Culture and education:' - Culture and education committee meetings *'###. Enterprise and commerce:' - Enterprise and commerce committee meetings *'###. Finance:' - Finance committee meetings *'###. Planning and works:' - Planning and works committee meetings *'###. Services:' - Services committee meetings __ToC__ 001. Council: Electing a Mayor and assigning committee seats I'd like to congratulate all nominated candidates to their election to be councillors for their local regions. I hope that people can co-operate and work together to make the Bay a better place for all its inhabitants. KunarianTALK 01:28, June 18, 2015 (UTC) First things first, we should go back to Oshenna :o --OuWTB 15:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) No :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : :o --OuWTB 15:26, June 18, 2015 (UTC) A UL-GP-UNS-CPL.nm coalition :o? Miroslav Znalic 17:12, June 18, 2015 (UTC) UL's reactionary, though. :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:15, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, we'll take our chance. Miroslav Znalic 17:19, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I'd back such a coalition sans UNS as I don't want to go into one with fascists. HORTON11: • 17:21, June 18, 2015 (UTC) He meant LUS. @Coalition: Yay :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:25, June 18, 2015 (UTC) CNP would support a coalition that allowed us to be on the Culture, Commerce and Planning committees. KunarianTALK 17:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I propose some sort of confidence and supply government if no coalition cannot be reached, but will of course see what prospects for a coalition can be made. Miroslav Znalic 17:43, June 18, 2015 (UTC) OSB is interested in a coalition that seeks to return at least Boborbrod to Oshenna :o --OuWTB 09:24, June 19, 2015 (UTC) 002. Beckett Council *'Mayor' - Issac Beckett - CPL.nm *'Community and family committee chair' - James Brand - United Left *'Culture and education committee chair' - Djeko Vasilyev - Green Party *'Enterprise and commerce committee chair' - Joseph Fletcher - Conservative Nationalist Party *'Finance committee chair' - Jason Rogers - Lovian Unionist Syndicate *'Planning and works committee chair' - Second LUS Councilor - Lovian Unionist Syndicate *'Services committee chair' - Burt Schwartz - CPL.nm *'Community and family committee': **UL **CPL **CNP **PNO **CCPL *'Culture and education committee': **GP **CPL **UL **PNO **CCPL *'Enterprise and commerce committee': **CNP **CPL **GP **LUS **CCPL *'Finance committee': **LUS **LUS **GP **CNP **CCPL *'Planning and works committee': **LUS **LUS **CPL **UL **CCPL *'Services committee': **CPL **CPL **LUS **PNO **CCPL Comments? Miroslav Znalic 02:58, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :Where's OSB? :'( --OuWTB 06:45, June 20, 2015 (UTC) CNP can get behind this. KunarianTALK 10:03, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I'll make sure OSB is on four committees to make up for it :P Miroslav Znalic 11:59, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :That's not even allowed, I think. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:52, June 21, 2015 (UTC) CPL.nm should be chairing two committees. I especially want CPL or LUS to be chairing Enterprise/commerce so we can weaken corporations and strengthen worker cooperatives. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:34, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Well leftist parties did win a majority of the seats but I do not know how much consensus or even if the GP or UL would be fine with just a leftist council government. Miroslav Znalic 17:02, June 20, 2015 (UTC) CCPL requests planning and works committee chair. If not possible we'd like 2 seats on planning and works committee, 2 seats on culture and education committee and 2 seats on enterprise and commerce committee. Neil Hardy 17:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Ul would like representation in planning or services, whichever oversees transport. The rest is fine. HORTON11: • 18:08, June 20, 2015 (UTC) This looks fine. 77topaz (talk) 00:52, June 21, 2015 (UTC) I've added a recommended committee composition. KunarianTALK 18:33, July 11, 2015 (UTC)